Blaine Luetkemeyer
| birth_place = Jefferson City, Missouri | death_date = | death_place = | spouse = Jackie Luetkemeyer | occupation = Banker/Insurance Agent | religion = Roman Catholic | party = Republican | residence = St. Elizabeth, Missouri | alma_mater = Lincoln University | website = luetkemeyer.house.gov/ }} Blaine Luetkemeyer ( ; born May 7, 1952) is the U. S. Representative for , serving since 2009. He is a member of the Republican Party. The district contains most of Northeastern Missouri. As a result of the 2010 Census Missouri will lose a Congressional district effective 2013. In proposed redistricting, Luetkemeyer's district will be renumbered as the 3rd district, and lose much of its northern portion to the 6th district. Early life, education, and pre-political career Luetkemeyer was born in Jefferson City, Missouri on May 7, 1952. He attended Lincoln University in Jefferson City and graduated with a bachelor of arts degree in political science and with a minor in business administration. He has a 98% party unity. A lifelong farmer who is the fourth generation of his family to own their farm, Luetkemeyer has also owned several small businesses, as well as running a bank and serving as an insurance agent. He also served on the Board of Trustees for the village of St. Elizabeth, where he currently resides. Missouri state politics In 1998, Luetkemeyer was elected to the Missouri House of Representatives from the 115th district.http://sos.mo.gov/archives/history/historicallistings/molegl.asp During his time as a state representative, Luetkemeyer served as chair of the Financial Services Committee and as House Republican Caucus Chairman. During his time in the state legislature, Luetkemeyer co-sponsored the statewide constitutional amendment defining marriage as being between a man and a woman, which was overwhelmingly approved by Missouri voters statewide in 2004 by a margin of 71-29. He also worked on legislation which allowed Missourians to carry concealed firearms, banning partial-birth abortions, and reforming worker compensation laws. In 2004, he did not seek reelection but instead was one of seven Republicans who ran for the office of State Treasurer. He finished second in the Republican primary, losing to Sarah Steelman who went on to win the general election. In 2005, Luetkemeyer was appointed by former Governor Matt Blunt to serve as Missouri Tourism Director, a post he held until running for the U.S. House of Representatives in 2008. One of his projects was working with Blunt and Lt. Governor Peter Kinder to start the Tour of Missouri, a cycling event modeled on the Tour de France. U.S. House of Representatives Elections ;2008 In 2008, Luetkemeyer defeated Democrat Judy Baker and Libertarian Party candidate Tamara Millay for the seat vacated by U. S. Representative Kenny Hulshof. ;2010 Luetkemeyer defeated Libertarian nominee Christopher W. Dwyer and write-in candidates Jeff Reed and Ron Burrus. Committee assignments *'Committee on Financial Services' **Subcommittee on Financial Institutions and Consumer Credit **Subcommittee on Domestic Monetary Policy and Technology *Republican Study Committee *Tea Party Caucus Personal life Luetkemeyer has been married since 1976 to his wife Jackie. They have three children: Trevor, Brandy, and Nikki. He has one granddaughter, Riley, and two grandsons, Luke and Evan. Luetkemeyer is a member of the Knights of Columbus, the Eldon Chamber of Commerce, the Farm Bureau, the National Rifle Association, and attends St. Lawrence Catholic Church. References External links *Official U.S. House Website *Official Campaign Website * *Profile at SourceWatch Category:1952 births Category:Living people Category:Members of the United States House of Representatives from Missouri Category:Members of the Missouri House of Representatives Category:Missouri Republicans Category:Lincoln University (Missouri) alumni Category:People from Miller County, Missouri de:Blaine Luetkemeyer it:Blaine Luetkemeyer sv:Blaine Luetkemeyer